Going Down
by Suicune of the Sea
Summary: SakuraSasuke Song Fic Based On the fall out boy's Sugar, Where Is Sakura willing to give up all she has now so she can stop running from her demon called love?


Blue Cougar

We're Going Down

-------------

9:50 AM 3/30/2006

- Disclaimer -

1) I love sasuke. I have a plushy. I call it sasu-kun. He is mine. But sadly I do not own Naruto (or Sasuke)

2) I do not own the Fall Out boys, their music, lyrics, or song "sugar, were going down".

3) BUT I do own this fic and it is an original idea of the SUICUNE OF THE SEA so do not take it.

-------------

- Authors Words -

1) Hey thanks for picking my fic!

2) You rock!

3) This is a song fic

4) And a Sakura and Sasuke fic.

5) It will have a little bit of Naruto/Sakura but he gets dumped so no worries! opps... lol .;

6) Please review

7) 2nd Naruto fic. 1st up on Thanks for reading.

9) Later

10) And pretty please review Sasuke or Naruto or Kakasi or however you fancy will love you . ...hehe a white lie don't hurt every now and then hehe... lol

11) Oh and this is a one-shot.

12) I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please forgive me!

-------------

_Blue Cougar_

_We're going down_

_Chapter 1_

_Went down swinging_

-------------

Everyone always thought a cherry blossom is at its beak perfection and beauty after blossoming. He knew better, they all did. They were no doubt beautiful in the spring sunlight holding on to the limb for dear life. But, a cherry blossom's beauty was at its height when it was falling to certain death. Floating into the azure blue oblivion with the breeze ushering it into the coming darkness. Now everybody knows...

----Konoha---

Her pastel locks gazed her cheeks gently as the fall wind drifted between them. She was shocked to say the least. The cherry blossom was astonished at the young man before her as she eyes him again.

The ever present hansom face the not so spiky hair, tall figurer, muscular frame, and ebony eyes.

She knew that if she ever met him again she would be shocked. But not like this. She knew he would have grown more hansom with he past 4 and 1/2 years and his voice grew deeper as his hands grew bloodier while being an apprentice to Orochimaru. She knew his charcoal eyes would be hateful and bloodthirsty.

... And she was right. He was. Except for his eyes. They seemed to reflect her own now, although black. His face was devoid of emotion because his eyes held it all the feelings inside him played openly amidst his orbs turning them into endless pools of black and varying shades of gray.

"Aa," he greeted her with slight smirk found its way to his lips for a second.

"Hi." She returned her greeting while looking at him. She didn't hear but she saw his next statement on his lips as they moved to form the syllables and his eyes changed again.

"Hello Sakura." He whispered so silently and softly that he hardly heard it as the sight of the Konochi reawaked his dead feelings. the ones he left with that were yet to bud. But, at this untimely meeting they were full and complete.

He knew he had been wrong and his yes held the emotion she had always held for him, love. Small traces of sorrow etched through them remembering how he had left her laying in the cold that night and it still weighed heavily on his mind when the darkness crept into the skies over his other village.

Sasuke took a step forward and begin to advance on the now strong pink haired ninja in front of him.

"Sakura," he said her name once more and then paused, choosing his next words deeply. "I mi..."

------

Sakura Jumped slightly as the gleaming moonlight swept across her face and she looked around. Uncovering herself while being sure not to wake her soon to be permanent live in guest. The cherry locks she was known for pooled around her face as she searched the room.

Her eyes feel to the left of her. Her bedpost was there one of four. Impaled in the cherry wood pole was a kunai holding up a frame. It was noting special. Light pink as many of her things were form the day and small. A 4 by 6 at most. Her apple green eyes fell immediately to his face. The one her dream had just focused on and her mid begin to drift again.

------

The lush grass was soft and prickled her skin slightly as she lay down in the summer sun. It wasn't hot anymore and the fall weather was due in more than a week. The silent Uchia sat down next to her stretched out form as he glanced around.

A large stone building stood silent not 10 foot away and a column on the other side of it with all the members of its entombed occupants. All of the Main branch of the Uchia clan. The list began with the remaining Uchias mother and father and went down the line of ascending blood. At the bottom was a small space, which was intend and already known who's names would remain in those 2 blank spots. The end to the horrible legacy that painted the clans history.

A small gasp escaped his companions lips as she relished where he had led them and what soil she had so openly laid happily on in such a forlorn place as pretty as the appearance may be.

Her eyes darted to the large pillar, which held Sasuke's gaze. She could not hold back any longer and she knew he might be mad at her for breaking his train of thought.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered slightly.

"Aa?" She took that as a continue form him as he turned to face her questioning orbs.

"Why did you bring me here?" The cherry blossom asked as the other lay back in to the lush grass she had just risen from

"I don't know." He said quietly as if he did not want the ancestors to know.

"Huh?" She couldn't believe that. It was odd enough he had taken anywhere but here such a private place to him?

He shrugged his shoulders back against the grass relying his first answer again and looked to her. then to the small cotton balls wondering the nearly clear pastel sky.

'Lay down" he said in a almost asking tone. The konochi did as she was told and let her gaze drift form the side view of his face to the small cloud that was passing over them now.

"I guess..." he paused to collect his thoughts. " I wanted to be a little more social maybe?" he smiled at his won joke as Sakura looked at him like he was an abnormality.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

Another long silence followed suit after Sasukes' comment and Sakura rose to her elbows so she could look at him.

"I am sorry about your family." She spoke like she had experienced just form bearing the sight of his pain.

"It..." He sated to say okay but it wasn't all right.

'Its not so bad." He let out slowly. "I still think of their blood on my walls but I know I will fix it in due time."

Sakura smiled and leaned down to hug him. Her arms latched around his neck slightly and he smiled. As he looked into the sky. He could be nice once in a while and he might as well make his memory good in the last week.

--------

'Stupid jerk' sakara said coming back to reality "he was toying with me the week before he left.' she rose form her spot on the bed and looked out the window what was causing this onslaught of emotions?

HIM it was always him! She had a good life now she was engaged to her long time teammate and was acclaimed in the village. She had regular missions and took up teaching in her off time. Why was this coming back now of all times? 3 weeks before her scheduled wedding?

She was happy. 'Because you're lying to yourself' her alternate conciseness added. Was it that it? That she had been lying to her self for the sake that she knew he would not come back to her. Was it because she still loved him after all this and her life now was just to pacify the loneliness she had locked away and confined only to her dreams.

She felt the crystalline tears fall hopelessly form her eyes once again. She knew now she could not run away anymore. She collapsed to her knees and leaned her head against the open window frame as a midnight breeze encircled itself around her as if to calm her heart and ease her pain.

"He probably never thinks of me." She whispered and added to herself, " That's if he even remembers any of us." Her thoughts were racing 'I'm no more than a line in a song to him' Just a short line in the song of his now radically different life. So why did she need to chase the Uchia so badly? Why did she want to wreck the "good" things that had come her way?

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

She was there stuck. She could not change she still loved Sasuke. The moonlight breeze left her and gently rattled the picture frame against the cherry wood post as she let her tears fall freely to the waning moon as her witness.

How was she ever going to live? She thought she had escaped but she had just been running from the darkness in her own heart. And she was afraid it was going to get her again. Or more of it already had. So what do I do? She question her other self as she relayed the situation in simple turns she had trying running form her demon that was love and had failed. But turning toward it didn't work 5 years ago either.

" You know you cant run anymore" her inner self chimed in cornering her to the once choice that would rid her of the last shreds of sanity that remained with her after all those years.

'Then what do I do' she said as she broke into crying silently.

' You turn around and go down swinging.' Her inner self left her at that point to wonder if she was really just going crazy or if she already was for what she was going to do. Logic wasn't on the right side in this battle and it was losing...deeply.

Her pastel locks flooded the window sill as she sank to her knees tears falling again as she slowly let her left hand glide to her right and took of the simple silver band that had remanded on for the past year . It gleamed in the faint moonlight as brilliant as the silver its self and she looked at it with sorrow then anger and there it into the abyss of darkness behind her.

The small cluck sound rang out through the still air and it caused her to question her sanity it seemed to linger there suspended and echoing into the deep realms of her heart. Was she really this crazy and disoriented form a silly childish dream?

Another chapter of tears began to fill her puffy and long clouded orbs and she looked to the blonde not more than 5 feet away still snoozing and in peaceful slumber. Tears were falling faster and she shut her yes and tried to regain her sensibility only to see the dark insider her lids begin to glow with the colors of fire. She opened her eyes to the returning sun and the end of her sanity. Her life she had worked so hard for was about to be end with the single bullet of love.

-------------

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the gleaming mid-day sun though the open widow in the bedroom he shared with his soon to be wife. He reaches out to pull her closure only to find himself feeling cotton and air.

_Drop a heart, break a name_

ANBU wasn't exactly the team to sleep in with. How long did it take for him to join the squid and earn his rank? Only a 2 years but he was caption and thus had yet to set a good example of promptness in his 2 months of being caption so far. He yawned then stretched.

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

It was so odd not having Sakura to cuddle with on in the humid noon air like always. They always slept in. Just because Tsudane learned that after a year or so Sakura would so up at 1 and work till 9 the regular day of a medical ninja 8 hours then leave. She learned to accept it yet his underlings had a harder time and he found himself using some of his old sensis excuses of "getting lost along the road of life" more often then not.

-------------

Sakura busied her morning with shopping for the things she knew she would need for her new "mission" ointments bandages herbs, the typical not to mention the normal shurikan kunia and things of the nature of a ninja.

In the oddest moments of life one can see them selves face to face and know whether things were truly as they appeared. She could see herself falling into the dark abyss as she paid for her items. Falling in love wasn't' the words to describe what she was dealing with she had fallen in an earlier round of her life. She had not gotten over it immediately as most teens do but instead took to standing on her own a little bit by little bit and now almost complete strait she was going down again.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

As she continued to think through was it really that bad falling over again and going down deeper? What was one last time to feel that sensation it was somewhat invigorating to her. It was the only thing made her unique on the inside really. She wasn't one to WANT to hag in mid-air what was life then if she did?

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

She reacted to this and became more sure of herself although the reaction form the others that would soon know of her "ridiculous" mission would vary widely. She didn't care though not at this point she had the mindset of God and she wanted to tempt her true self by going down one last time.

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

-------------

His ebony eyes darted to and form the figures before him from whom he had hidden himself. He was on his way yes this was just a rest stop one might say. His mission was in the next village over a small day almost journeying from the small closet he was situated in right now.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

He looked on sickeningly as the 2 people he had once care for fully kissed lovingly. The Fox's hands traveled the others body and he knew once again he had messed up. He didn't quite expect this when he found her apartment that was now meant for 2.

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

A sadistic laughed echoed through his mind. After all the stupid idiot had been though, he was dying to be him right now. How ironic. He thought to himself as his yes surveyed the room. His orbs were held by one thing though the small pink frame swinging in the breeze handing form a kunai in the bedpost on Sakura's side of the bed.

Something didn't seem right sakura was barely there and Naruto was smiling and kissing her. While she remained still and almost unthawed by his loving gestures. Her hands stayed in the same spot and her face stayed the same shade as it was usually.

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

A slow song came over the thick air form the TV in the adjacent living room. It brought back the times when they were still young and the Sakura he used to know chased him around. And guilt filled his heart that he thought was just a cube of ice. How things could change he thought as he let his cherry blossoms name slip though his lips unconsensly, hardly above a whisper.

_Drop a heart, break a name_

Sakura choose to end it there she pulled away and turned her cheek to refuse the fox's display. She had felt her last bit of sanity left when from the traces of only her mind she heard Sasuke whisper her name almost soundlessly this wasn't right and she knew it with every single cell that made her body up.

Naruto looked at her questioningly and stared at her orbs that were now cold and sorrowful. He had and aching feeling but just lowed his head and tossed the konochi a worried look as she kissed him on the forehead like he was a child who had just fell and left out of the room closing the door behind her with her fight hand.

The blonde noticed the thin band of silver she had been so happy to receive was lacking for her now bare hand. His hands flew to his hair as he ruffled it in confusion and slouched onto the bed. He hoped that things would just dissolve and it had just been a bad day for Sakura at work and the ring was laying in the small box above the sink from her washing dishes.

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

Sasuke saw how his old friends hear hurt through his carefree approach to the situation and waited for the dull noise from he TV in the other room to continue and for the fox to drift off. No longer than and hour elapsed till he made his escape the way he had come .

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

-------------

The remaining Uchia landed gracefully within the borders of the sound and worked his way through the dense forest. He still had a day to spare on the allotted time for his mission but he always returned home ahead of schedule.

His sense could feel a large gathering of people not far form him and he knew he was nearing the village of the sound from the familiar landscape. Sasuke landed soundlessly above the throng of onlookers to observe the entry trail into sound.

A Prisoner of the village of the waterfall stood quietly in the middle of the circle no weapons his arms broke and completely defenseless to what was coming next.. Sasuke knew he had took this test of morality before had gained right to train under Ocomaru . You had to Kill the poor lad who if you did not finish would be destroyed by the others surrounding you. Then would come your own death. Pointless but it worked to weed out the faint of heart.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

Sasuke leaned against the tree to watch the show play out. Ones movements and posture with in the first minutes would give away the ending.

He heard Occimarus voice and the crowed quieted. "We have a hopefully a new follower to aid in how quest and this is to be her.."

That was odd this is the first time he had heard of a female coming to sound though this method.

"Will be her passage" He turned his gaze to the side Sasuke stood and looked into the crowed. Sasuke could not directly see who he was glaring at but they soon stepped forward on his beckon into the ring and had their challenged announced to them. She did not squirm or protest as Sasuke thought the girl, women, would but approached the victim silently.

His orbs darted quickly to the form taking in the Woman's curves and up the white overcoat with red trim to the pink tresses that was braided and ended just above her waist.

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

He heard whistles form the others in the circle as they cheered her along her face hidden form his view.

The victim fell to the ground in fear of the stone face he received form the pristine white angel soon to be killer in front of him.

_Down, down in an earlier round_

She drew her Kunai and staled her victim to assure his escape was a fleeting dream. She posed the knife at the shaking throat of the victim His pleas echoed into her mind and she let her shoulders fall and her face looks its edge.

The mans eyes reflected hope for the first time and her mind dragged the battle over to kill or not in her mind. He saw it her slack poster the sweat beads rolling down her form and the eyes and slight grin of the prisoner trying to reason with her.

He must not know will die anyway. He jumps down swiftly to the middle of the circle and treads over to the middle where his ex teammate remained losing her battle to join the sound. He grinned evilly as he snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Her posture had not changed and he wondered what she was here for after all these years and the seemingly perfect life with Naruto could she still be trailing him? He could only hope.

He whispered lightly into her ear trying to persuade her to rethink the wrong choice she was showing to the crowd. She did not move and her eyes remained clear and firmly set on the decision that had been made. He felt it and nibbled on her earlobe then kissing the nape of her neck but she remained unmoved, he was loosing the battle to win her again he thought as he continued to whisper into her ear causing a jolt to race down her spine

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

He did not see the kill just the blood spattered over their faces and her pristine white covering. Specs dotted her hair and her hands were covered with the prisoner's red life fluid. Sasuke looked confused her posture had been deceiving none the less. He nuzzled her neck once more then took her hand as they both stood to the crowed.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

Occimaru smiled as his most valuable asset encircled his arms around the waist of the newest Konchi of the sound. She leaned tiredly into the arms of the Uchia behind her and smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead.

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

"I'm going down with you" she said letting her hand go to his hair to guide his lips to hers as she leaned back to welcome his kiss. He smirked kissing her then whispering quietly about him bieng the one with the bullet and her giggling softly as he kissed her again.

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

-------------

Everybody knows that a cherry blossom is at its peak when falling.

Naruto Learned that 4 years later when he was in Village of the Sound to Negotiate with their New ruler after the demise of the snake.

She was walking along the sparsely vacated street her Cherry blossom locks pulled into a manageable bun and with the crest of the Uchia clan nobly displayed on her back were the circles were once at. He smirked when she turned to look at some produce in a stand beside her to see a small child the age of 3 tugging at her dress and his emerald orbs locked onto his mother as she ruffle his dark hair and agreed to get him a tomato. The other child she held close as it was still a babe and small pink locks came form its head.

The stand owner chatted with her and asked how the boys were along with the new lord. Naruto Laughed…. A mini Sasuke with pink hair formed in his mind. He could not wait to tell Hinta about this.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

-------------

well I hope you liked it I love the song and I always thought of Sakura and Sasuke when I heard it. This took me a little while to write due to school and things please review I don't mind if you flame just keep it clean for the kids kay? Its actually good it helps so anyway yeah this is Blue Cougar signing off thanks for reading!

-Blue Cougar


End file.
